I Ángel de Hielo
by Anubis Jackal Lady
Summary: La paternidad nunca a sido un problema fácil de afrontar, pero para Camus de Acuario las cosas se pondrán especialmente complicadas cuando deba explicar la llegada de cierta pequeña a su vida a athena y a sus camaradas.
1. Prologo

"_Ángel de mi guarda, dulce compañía,  
no me desampares, ni de noche ni de día._

_No me dejes solo, sé en todo mi guía;  
sin ti soy chiquita, y me perdería_

_Ven siempre a mi lado, y pon siempre_

_Tu mano sobre la mía"_

"**Ángel de Hielo"**

**Prologo: **

_-"Ya no requerimos de tus servicios. _

_Estas despedida"-_

La hora del deceso había sido dada hacía apenas unas escasas horas. 4 para ser precisos-"_Calma Emily, no comas ansias…_"- Desde su escondite veía a gente pasar continuamente por las ventanas de la casa. Abogados, y entre ellos a los beneficiarios de todo ese desastre.-_"…Ni siquiera hace medio día desde que se ha ido, ¿es que no tienes nada de respeto, salope*?"- _Su quijada tembló con fuerza, apretó sus manos sobre la rugosa superficie del tronco que la sostenía, y sin dejar de fijar su vista de águila de una de las ventanas vio a una de sus ex compañeras de trabajo pasar preparando la vajilla para alimentar a los invitados. Se miraron, pues ella estaba consciente de su presencia en ese oportuno escondite, y no fue necesario que se dijera más. El mensaje en esa límpida mirada color ámbar era muy claro:

-"Emily, llévatela. **YA**"-

Saltó, y corrió por el jardín que antes supo cuidar, directo hacia la puerta trasera de la mansión, misma que daba a la cocina y comedor de la _prole. _Apenas irrumpió en esta vio que estaban esperándola: un hombre mayor, de cabello ligeramente canoso y que iba vistiendo un abrigo se acercó por la dirección opuesta desde adentro de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia ella sin dudar y entregándole en brazos a precioso _paquete _envuelto en unas mantas que debían transportar.

De inmediato ambos salieron a la mansión, y corriendo uno tras otro se perdieron en la espesura. Avanzaron con paso firme una infinidad de minutos, hasta que se detuvieron a descansar al considerar que ya estaban a una distancia prudente de la mansión.

-¿Esta bien? Le dí algo para que se durmiera aunque el efecto debería pasar pronto-

-…M-mnh…- Hubo un sonido. Emily bajó la mirada, y corriendo algunos mechones de su cabello hizo a un lado las mantas de aquello que guardaba protectoramente entre sus brazos- ¿…Emily?- Llamó una voz soñolienta, pequeña y débil, haciendo que la pelinegra sonriera.

-Hola _chérie. _¿Cómo estas _mon petit_?- La arropó más fuertemente y bajo la escrutadora mirada de su cómplice la estrechó contra su pecho intentando darle calor- Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver pronto-

-Emily…tengo frio- Murmuró esa cosita pequeña en sus brazos, cerrando sus manitos sobre su ropa y temblando de frio.

-Sh, lo sé, _mon trésor_, lo sé- Besó su frente, sintiéndola sollozar suavemente.- Duerme, pronto estarás en un mejor lugar-

-Emily- Llamo Richard, su compañero y secuas- Tenemos que movernos, _tout de suite. _No pude traerle nada más para que se abrigue. Tendrá que aguantar hasta llegar al auto.-

Emily asintió, y poniéndose de pie estrechó con más fuerza a su pequeña entre sus brazos. Besó sus parpados para que los cerrara, y susurrándole suavemente le ordenó que se durmiera, mientras comenzaban a correr tan rápidamente como pudieran.

La propiedad era muy extensa y estaba vigilada a pesar de estar en uno de los rincones más exóticos y deshabitados de Alsasia, era por ello que Richard se había visto obligado a colocar el auto, su medio de escape, a una distancia considerable de la casa.

Generalmente eso habría sido un impedimento, pero el trabajo de Richard terminaría en cuanto las llevara al aeropuerto, y sin importar como fuera, aunque a Emily se le quebraran las piernas y los brazos, ella se aseguraría de llegar ahí sana y salva con su pequeño tesoro. Porque, después de todo en este siniestro juego de ajedrez que se estaba jugando, no era su vida la que estaba en riesgo; sino la pequeña y frágil vida de la criatura que yacía entre sus brazos.


	2. De citas, cartas y responsabilidades

**N/D: ****Muchísimas gracias a todas por recibirme tan afectuosamente.**

**Esta es la re-publicación y re-edicion de mi primer fic de Saint Seiya, creado hace ya casi 6 años. Espero poder mejorarla y hacer que todos mis queridos lectores disfruten de mis escritos tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolos para ustedes n.n **

**A partir de ahora en las notas de autor solo se responderán los comentarios anónimos, aunque sería mejor que dejaran un e-mail adjunto al review para poder responderles más cómodamente, mientras que los comentarios de otros usuarios de ff serán respondidos por la función "Reply"- Función que adoro, por cierto x3- **

_**Aclaraciones: **_

**Saint Seiya Omega**** será ****TOTAL, ABSOLUTAMENTE e INEBITABLEMENTE IGNORADO**** por lo que para lo que a esta autora concierne, ****no existe, ni jamás existió en el cannon. **

**Los hechos ocurridos en el siguiente fic tienen lugar año y medio luego de la guerra contra el dios de los muertos, Hades.**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**"Ángel de Hielo"**

**Capítulo Uno:**

**De cartas, citas y responsabilidades. **

**-¡Siguientes: Aries y Pegaso! ¡Acérquense al centro del coliseo por favor!-**

-Las cosas han estado más animadas desde que los niños de bronce llegaron desde Japón, ¿no te parece?-

_-Meh_-

Como siempre la actitud apática del Caballero de Cáncer no era novedad para los presentes. Escorpio intercambió miradas con Piscis, y el hermoso caballero respondió serenamente alzando los hombros dorados de la armadura y negando sutilmente con la cabeza:-"_No tiene caso_"- Supo entender bien el mensaje- como de costumbre para él- y no insistió más. Volvió la vista hacia el otro lado de la arena del coliseo. Desde ahí Seiya saltaba tras hablar con Shun y Shiryu directo hacia la arena de duelo.

-Como siempre, ¿dónde se supone que esta el Ave Fénix?-

-Seguramente, en solitario por ahí, Afrodita. Sabes que no le gustan los lugares concurridos- Se cruzó de brazos, Seiya ahora estaba en mitad de la arena junto con Mü, estrechando sus manos en símbolo de camarería. La Niña Athena, contemplaba todo acompañada desde su palco privado junto con Shion. Al parecer la llegada de sus amigos había sido suficiente motivación como para que quisiera volver a contemplar los entrenamientos matutinos- cosa que, por cierto, no había vuelto a pasar luego de que Shion la dejara exenta de esa responsabilidad tiempo después de su resurrección-.

Shion y Saori les dijeron unas cuantas palabras a los combatientes, y luego se dio la orden de que el entrenamiento comenzara. Mientras esto transcurría Aioros permanecía expectante a la par de Capricornio de cada uno de los movimientos de Seiya. Se rumoraba que Seiya sería el sucesor de su armadura. Dada la innumerable cantidad de ocasiones durante las arduas batallas que libraron en la que la portó demostrando ser digno de ella, pareciera que ello era de esperarse… pero las cosas se habían complicado un tanto debido a que ahora la armadura de Pegaso había sido ascendida al rango de armadura divina.

Escorpio alzó la vista hacia el cielo usando su mano para que los implacables rayos del sol no cegasen: ese era otro gran y radiante día en la hermosa Athenas. A pesar del sol implacable y del calor abrazador, no podría decirse que no estuviera disfrutando del agradable cambio que la presencia de los niños de bronce causó en la rutina diaria de todos. Dirigió su atención al otro extremo de las gradas, ahí estaba Camus de Acuario avanzando hacia ellos con paso firme tras hablar con su pupilo y nuevo huésped de la casa del ánfora zodiacal.

-¡Hey Camus!- Llamó alzando la voz, avanzando y alejándose de sus camaradas, dirigiéndose directo hacia donde Camus yacía cruzado de brazos, contemplando el combate aparentemente- ¿Qué harás después del entrenamiento?-

-Guardia- Respondió seca y llanamente, sin siquiera girar su azulada mirada para contemplarle- Hay horarios que cumplir, Milo-

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso, Cam- Musitó dándole un ligero golpe el hombro, mismo que el francés ignoró abiertamente- Hablo por la tarde, después de medio día-

-Ve al grano, Escorpio-

-¿Qué quería ese mensajero contigo?- Exigió cruzándose de brazos, y permaneciendo expectante a la respuesta de su amigo.- Usualmente no vienen emisarios del santuario con mensajes para los residentes de las doce casas del zodiaco, mucho menos dirigidos específicamente a la Casa de Acuario. Sé que en algo andas, así que habla. ¿No osarías esconderle algo a tu mejor amigo Milo, verdad?-

-…-Camus bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, suspirando quedadamente mientras sujetaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos índices y pulgar. La razón de esto era obvio: problemas, grandes problemas, tan grandes y lo suficientemente importante como para aplacar el impasible temple del acuariano.

-Valla…-Murmuró Milo, rascando su barbilla tras soltar un largo silbido- ¿Tienes problemas, eh? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?-

-No, Milo- Dijo terminantemente, volviendo la vista al frente y retomando su posición con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho- No te metas en mis asuntos. Hay una situación que requiere de mi atención. Eso es todo. Y descuida- se apresuró a decir antes de que su amigo alegara algo- Si yo no pudiera hacerme cargo de esto, ten por seguro que serias el primero al que solicitaría apoyo-

-…Esta bien, Cam. Si tu insistes, te dejaré en paz- Escorpio alzó hombros, y luego rodeó los hombros de su mejor amigo con uno de sus brazos, fingiendo que miraba el combate que se desarrollaba frente a él-

-Milo-

-¿Si?-

-Suéltame- Dijo fríamente y, curiosamente, la temperatura del aire a su alrededor comenzó a descender. A Acuario no le gustaba que lo tocaran, por lo que solo Escorpio se tomaba de vez en cuando tales atrevimientos con él. Cosa que, por cierto, no la hacía mejor idea.

-¿Qué curioso, verdad? Yo quiero algo de ti, tú quieres algo de mi…-

-No pienso decirte nada, Milo-

-¡Oh vamos…!- Masculló, superado por la curiosidad y su deseo de saber. Acuario no quiso darle tiempo a nada más: de inmediato haciendo uso de sus poderes hizo descender vertiginosamente la temperatura de la armadura de escorpio haciendo que lo soltara a menos, claro, de que quisiera terminar con su armadura congelada.-…Esto no se ha acabado, Acuario-

_Terribles_ palabras que indicaban lo que Camus sospechaba; Escorpio no olvidaría fácilmente el asunto, y este no quedaría zanjado hasta que la curiosidad de su camarada quedara totalmente saciada…Si, _terrible,_ sin duda, pero eso no hacía que a Camus le cayera menos en gracia. Y, honestamente, eso era justo lo que Acuario necesitaba: un momento ameno y agradable. Después de todo, esa _cita _que esperaba por Camus dentro de unas horas, no auguraba ser nada bueno, mucho menos algo agradable para él.

**·····**

4:30 p.m. Con su típica puntualidad se presentó en el sitio acordado: un lugar elegante pero discreto, fácil de encontrar y, por sobre todo, accesible. Pidió un café mientras esperaba, y comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para lo que pasaría a continuación. Los minutos pasaron, y pronto creyó que lo habían dejado plantado. Tras 30 minutos en solitario en la mesa creyó que su _cita _no llegaría y no se vio dispuesto a esperar ni un momento más. Solo se puso de pie, y estaba comenzando a marcharse cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió y la recién llegada brilló por interrumpir el apacible ambiente del lugar.

-Lamento la espera-

La chica peinó con descuido su cabello azul tornasol hacia atrás para que no le molestara, se deshizo de su abrigo mojado y sin decir más tomó asiento en la silla en la mesa frente a él y pidió un capuccino para entrar en calor.

-Siéntate, no te vayas aun.- Pidió acomodando su cartera, y haciendo un vago gesto en la silla frente a ella- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿cierto Camus? Escucha, sé que no es fácil pero quiero que tratemos de hablar bien ¿de acuerdo?-

-Deja las formalidades, Emily D'Chantal- Dijo cerrando sus ojos y sentándose frente a ella- Tal vez tu tengas todo el tiempo del mundo pero yo no. Di el porque me llamaste y acabemos esto. Tanto tu como yo, sabemos que la compañía del otro es abrasiva para uno, así que por el bien de ambos acortemos esta reunión a solo lo esencial-

-…Sigues siendo tan frio como siempre, Camus- Murmuró ella con notorio enojo, esperando a que el mesero terminara de servir en la mesa lo que había pedido para poder continuar- Honestamente, no sé qué fue lo que vio nuestra Señorita en ti si me preguntas…- Dijo, y se llevó la taza a la boca comenzando a beber.

-¿Es por eso que me has traído aquí? ¿Solo para revivir viejos rencores?...-La chica alzó la vista para verle, y sus orbes se encontraron con los de Camus- Entonces temo que ambos hemos perdido nuestro tiempo.- Desvió la mirada hacia un costado, mirando por una de las vitrinas del lugar la lluvia caer y chocar contra el cristal- Solo éramos dos niños…Ya supéralo. Esa historia terminó y quedó sepultada en el pasado hace mucho tiempo-

-Corrección, Camus: _aún_ no ha terminado-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-…Trato de decirte que…-Emily quiso hablar pero no pudo. Un pesado suspiro salió de entre sus labios entreabiertos y bajó la mirada con desgano-…Escucha, estoy en una situación delicada y no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir. Ten por seguro de que si pudiera no te involucraría en esto pero…-Suspiró de nuevo y frotó sus sienes con sus dedos, dibujando movimientos circulares.

-No lo volveré a repetir-

-…-Ella le dirigió una mirada mordaz luego suspiró, pensando que ese hombre no le daba pie para ser sutil con el tema que de seguro sacudiría su mundo luego prosiguió:- Ese "_asunto de niños_", como le llamaste, no concluyó en blanco como tú crees…Hubo _consecuencias_- Dijo y revisó dentro de su bolso, sacando un trozo de papel. Luego lo colocó sobre la mesa y lo deslizó acercándolo hacia él para que lo mirase.

Camus la miró arqueando una ceja y extendiendo una mano tomó el trozo de papel para mirarlo más de cerca mientras Emily le daba un nervioso sorbo a su capuccino.

-Así es. Tal como lo ves, mi señorita tuvo una hija…Ella es una buena niña…Íbamos a celebrar su quinto cumpleaños, el siguiente febrero, en Lyon…pero…como te dije, la situación es delicada, y por si fuera poco se a agravado mucho…- Habló, pero Camus ya no escuchaba, estaba demasiado absorto en la fotografía que estaba contemplando. Esperó unos segundos para proseguir, y al notar como Camus alzaba su vista desde la fotografía hacia su persona continuó:- Mi señorita murió hace apenas 3 días tras sufrir una severa afección cardiaca. Dicen que fue por motivos médicos, pero yo no creo que fuera así…Su casa ya no segura para su hija desde que los parásitos de su hermano y esposa tomaron el mando...Estoy…más que segura de que trataran de hacerle daño-

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?-

-Solo digamos que lo sé…Escucha, no era mi plan pedirte ayuda: yo quería llegar hasta Rusia con la pequeña y alojarnos con la familia Ivanov hasta que las cosas se aclararan y fuera seguro para ella regresar a su hogar…Pero no podrá ser. Solo pude llegar hasta aquí, y no estoy segura de que pueda avanzar más y-

-Quieres que me haga cargo de ella mientras tú haces tiempo y te reorganizas- La interrumpió Camus, haciendo que Emily asintiera nerviosa con la cabeza. Él la miró, viendo sinceridad en sus ojos al igual que buenas intenciones, luego simplemente volvió su atención a la fotografía.

-Escucha, no acostumbro pedir ayuda, mucho menos suplicar pero eres su padre. Necesito que nos ayudes en esto, al menos solo por esta vez. No es necesario que formes parte de su vida pero si no nos ayudas puede que ella no tenga una vida que vivir…Por favor-

Camus no respondió nada. Dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa y suspirando profundamente sujetó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, considerando seriamente que debía hacer a partir de ese momento.

Emily le esperó de manera expectante unos momentos que se le hicieron dolorosamente eternos, hasta que él finalmente rompió el silencio:

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la pequeña…?- Preguntó, y Emily sonrió ligeramente.

-Su nombre es Camille-

**·····**

Lucía mucho más tarde de lo que en realidad era por las oscuras nubes de tormenta que se alzaban en el cielo. Temiendo que alguien la siguiera, salió de la zona céntrica de la ciudad y se adentró con paso apresurado a lo que ella antes habría llamado como un barrio de mala muerte. Se dirigió al edificio donde se alojaba y tras subir las escaleras, pues el elevador no funcionaba, abrió con cuidado la puerta, encontrando una habitación pequeña y simple, tal vez un poco descuidada, equipada solo con una pequeña cama, un baño, un armario igual de pequeño y una mesita igual de pequeña.

Entró con cautela, encontrando todo tal cual lo había dejado: sus cosas y la de la pequeña que cuidaba dispersas por todos lados, formando un pequeño desorden.

-_Mon trésor_- llamó Emily, cerrando la puerta tras ella y avanzando quitándose su abrigo dejándolo a los pies de la cama- Despierta, tesoro. Tenemos que hablar- Se sentó al borde de la cama y sacudió un poco a la pequeña que dormía firmemente arropada.

-Mnh…-La pequeña, una dulce y pequeña criatura, de larguito y despeinado cabello azul oscuro, y piel blanquita se revolvió ligeramente en la cama, quedando boca arriba y abriendo sus ojos, mostrando dos preciosos y soñolientos orbes tan azules como las mejores joyas-¿…Emily?- Llamó, y bostezó frotando sus ojitos con sus manitos cerradas y hechas dos pequeños puñitos.

-Ven aquí, mon trésor- Emily le sonrió con ciego cariño, alzándola con facilidad pues era muy pequeña, y sentándola en su regazo. Ahí la niña se acurrucó contra su pecho mientras ella peinaba su cabellito despeinado- ¿…Como puede ser tan parecida a él, mon trésor?- Susurró, haciendo que la niña alzara la vista hacia ella.

-¿A quién, Emily?-

-A tu papá- Respondió acomodándolo en sus brazos, pensando que a pesar de ser tan iguales, como dos gotas de agua casi, Camille era una gotita de miel mientras que Camus, para ella, era una gota de ácido, amargo y desagradable jugo de limón-…Escucha, mañana vas a conocer a alguien muy importante y vas a vivir con él unos días ¿Si? Emily tiene problemas que arreglar, pero prometo que lo hare rápido para volver pronto por ti ¿está bien?-

-Oui- Murmuró Camille asintiendo con su cabeza y escondiendo su carita contra su pecho.

-Necesito que seas valiente, ¿si tesorito?- La abrazó, y besó su frente, sintiendo que era más difícil para ella que para la niña decirte todas esas cosas- Él te va a cuidar, y no dejara que nada malo te pase. Él…vive en un lugar un poco diferente a lo que estas acostumbrada, por lo que vas a tener que ser una señorita y andar con mucho, mucho cuidado-

-¿Cómo es él?- Interrumpió Camille, alzando la vista para mirarle-…¿Mi papá…es…como mi mamá me contaba?-

-…Pues…-sonrió un poco, pensando que no podía decirle a la niña que su padre era un amargado-…es…_especial- _Respondió, a falta de otra palabra benigna para describirlo.

**·····**

-¿Maestro, se encuentra bien?-

Camus asintió automáticamente a lo que Hyoga preguntaba. Y este, como buen pupilo supo saber que era el deseo de su mentor el permanecer solo, por lo cual se perdió en las profundidades de la casa de acuario sin decir una palabra y dejando al caballero dorado solo con sus pensamientos.

Este siguió cruzado de brazos, recargando su espalda contra un pilar y meditando profundamente todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, y más aún, sobre la nueva responsabilidad que debería cargar a partir del día siguiente.

Finalmente suspiro por enésima vez en todo el día, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Reloj de Fuego, luego hacia el oscuro y sombrío cielo.

-"Moriste…y aun así el destino se las arregla para que sigas sacudiendo mi mundo"- Pensó bajando la vista hacia la fotografía que Emily le había mostrado y que insistió en que conservara: una fotografía donde se veía a una hermosa mujer de brillante cabello color azul, sentada en un columpio en un árbol, vistiendo un vestido blanco y simple de algodón, sonriéndole dulcemente a la cámara, mientras en su regazo estaba sentada, una pequeña niña de 3 años vistiendo un vestido azul oscuro de algodón junto con un pequeño sobrero, y sonriendo hermosamente, mostrando cuan feliz era en ese momento.-…Mnhg- Torció la boca con molestia y sacudió negativamente la cabeza, volviendo al interior de su templo, llegando a tres obvias conclusiones; primero: a partir del día siguiente todo su mundo cambiaria; segundo: tendría que explicarle al Patriarca la presencia de su nueva inquilina, cosa que sería muy incómoda y por ultimo: en cuanto Milo se enterara, se pondría insoportable.

**Continuará…**


	3. Copito de Nieve

**N/A: ****Esta es la re-publicación y re-edicion de mi primer fic de Saint Seiya, creado hace ya casi 6 años. Espero poder mejorarla y hacer que todos mis queridos lectores disfruten de mis escritos tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolos para ustedes n.n**

**A partir de ahora en las notas de autor solo se responderán los comentarios anónimos, aunque sería mejor que dejaran un e-mail adjunto al review para poder responderles más cómodamente, mientras que los comentarios de otros usuarios de ff serán respondidos por la función "Reply"- Función que adoro, por cierto x3-**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**Saint Seiya Omega****será****TOTAL, ABSOLUTAMENTE e INEBITABLEMENTE IGNORADO****por lo que para lo que a esta autora concierne,****no existe, ni jamás existió en el cannon.**

**Los hechos ocurridos en el siguiente fic tienen lugar año y medio luego de la guerra contra el dios de los muertos, Hades.**

"**Ángel de Hielo"**

**Capítulo Dos:**

**Copito de Nieve.**

**-¡ALTO ¿Quién anda ahí?!-**

Emily la escondió protectoramente contra ella, distrayendo su atención de los pilares y demás estructuras en ruinas entre las que caminaban. Se sujetó a la ropa de la mayor, y asomando ligeramente su cabecita desde tras ella, mirando con mucha curiosidad al hombre con armadura y que se les acercaba…pero a diferencia de los otros este tenía una armadura purpura y tenía picos. Ella le pareció casi como si le hubieran pegado conos de helado encima.

Sonrió un poquito al pensar que era un caballero de helados, pero cuando él terminó de acercársele y posó su vista en ella, Emily empujó su cabecita suavemente haciendo que volviera a esconderse tras ella.

Argol de Perseo arqueo una ceja, sintiendo una particular y desconcertante sensación de _dejabu_ tras mirar a esa pequeña unos escasos segundos, pero no pudo centrarse en ella mucho tiempo; la mujer que la acompañaba, y que la escondió férreamente tras ella como para protegerla, tenía una feroz y firme mirada fija justo en su persona.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí en el Santuario?-

**·····**

_-¡…Inaudito!-_

¡Valla! La novedad del momento cargada con encantador desconcierto: ¡Camus de Acuario andaba de mal humor!

-_Esto, definitivamente, no puede mejorar- _Milo miró a Argol, quien respetuosamente se había hecho a un lado para permitirle el paso al caballero de acuario luego de que le comunicada nuevas que obviamente no le cayeron en gracia al francés. En absoluto-…¿Estás seguro de lo que has dicho, Argol?-

-Sí, señor- Respondió este respetuosamente, haciendo que Milo volviera su atención hacia donde se había perdido Camus: hacia el otro extremo del largo pasillo que atravesaba el templo, hacia la entrada de este, lugar donde esperaban las recién anunciadas visitas del acuariano- Que extraño…Camus no suele pedir audiencias con el Patriarca, y ahora esto-

-Y no es lo más extraño, señor-

-¿De qué hablas?-

Con un gesto Argol le indicó que siguiera a Camus. Milo arqueó una ceja y se acercó con prudencia un par de metros siendo seguido por Argol, ignorando tajantemente el "_Milo, quédate aquí_" que Camus le dedicó luego de que el caballero de Perseo le informara que una mujer había llegado, anunciando que él la estaba esperando.

¿Qué podemos decir? Argol tenía mucha razón: las cosas estaban poniéndose raras en demasía: primero una mujer de apariencia enojada, aunque a ojos de Milo seguía siendo guapa, llegaba con una maleta anunciando que Camus la esperaba; segundo: Camus temprano había solicitado una audiencia con el Patriarca, cosa que nunca hace a menos de que se lo convoque al Templo Papal por una orden oficial y directa del Patriarca, misma que no pudo ser en ese preciso momento y que quedó relegada a unas horas más tarde; cuarto: Acuario, el frio y carente de sentimientos mago del agua y el hielo, mostraba mediante el mal humor un atisbe de la naturaleza que, supuestamente, había negado y por ultimo…

-¿…Qué hacen todos esos guardias?- Preguntó volviendo su mirada a Argol, notando a lo guardias que aparecían tras Emily, cargando bolsos y un par de cajas, mismas que iban dejando cómodamente en la entrada del templo a un lado de Emily mientras iban llegando para posteriormente retirarse tras saludar respetuosamente a sus superiores.

-No lo sé. Venían tras la mujer cuando la encontré- Respondió Argol igual de contrariado-

-¿Obedecieron a un civil?-

-Ella dijo que tenía que encontrarse aquí con el Caballero de la Uno decima Casa, señor-

-Mmmh…-Murmuró Milo, volviendo su vista hacia donde Camus permanecía sujetándose el puente de la nariz mientras Emily hablaba lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo él pudiera escucharla.-

-…Ejem- Carraspeó Argol.

-¿Qué?-

Argol hizo otro gesto, indicándole que mirara en dirección de las maletas nuevamente. Milo obedeció en silencio, notando el equipaje pensando que no tenía nada de particular, a excepción de su llamativo y colorido estampado…hasta que, notó una pequeña matita de cabello escondida tras este, en las escaleras-

-….¿Qué?- Repitió muy desconcertado, y no pudo contenerse: terminó por avanzar más de la mitad del trayecto hasta casi posicionarse donde Camus permanecía discutiendo con la recién llegada chica- ¿Camus que está pasando?-

-Ahora no, Milo- Respondió automáticamente, mirando con total seriedad a Emily, quien se había cruzado de brazos y tenía el suficientemente descaro como para sostenerle la mirada.

-…Entonces, supongo no hay nada más que agregar- Dijo esta, saludando cortésmente a Milo con la cabeza, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia donde Camille permanecía sentadita en las escaleras.- _Mon trésor_- Llamó, y Milo la miró con creciente desconcierto.

La niña dejó de jugar con la flor que había recogido. Se volvió hacia ella y poniéndose de pie se le acercó obedientemente.

-¿…Pero…que rayos?- Murmuró Milo, notando como la niña iba vestida, con una camisita blanca, con un encantador puntillados en las mangas, sobre un coqueto vestidito color azul oscuro, a juego con un encantador moño celeste con un coqueto puntillado colocado en sus lacitos que coronaba la parte posterior de su cabecita y permanecía manteniendo prolijamente peinado su largo cabellito…Luego, Milo dejó de prestarle atención, y volvió su rostro hacia Camus, luego hacia Argol, totalmente descolocado al notar el enorme parecido físico que la pequeña tenía con Camus: mismo color de cabello, piel blanca, facciones faciales similares pero más suavizadas y aniñadas al ser ella una infanta, mismo color de cabello ¡incluso el remolino en su cabeza estaba en el mismo lugar y formaba un copete y flequillo demasiado similares a los de Camus!

-¿…Entendiste_, mon tresor_?- Emily terminó de hablar con la niña. Se agachó a su altura, la alzó en brazos, le dio un pequeño besito en la nariz, luego en las mejillas haciéndola sonreír- Volveré pronto. Pórtate bien, y no les causes problemas a los señores caballeros ¿sí?-

-…Pero….-murmuró Camille mirándola agachando un poco la mirada, antes de volver su vista hacia donde estaban Camus, Milo y Argol-…¿y…si no…me gusta? ¿y si no me quieren?-

-Descuida, muñequita. Todo va a salir bien.- Le dio otro pequeño beso, la bajó al piso y tomó la única maleta sin estampados del montón de equipaje- Cuídala bien, Camus. Te lo advierto…-Afiló su mirada sobre el, dándole una silenciosa amenaza, luego volvió la vista al frente, y ordenándole a un guardia que la guiara, comenzó a descender las escaleras, marchándose.

-…¿Se va a quedar?- Preguntó Camus, mirando a la pequeña Camille, quien seguía a Emily con la mirada mientras descendía despidiéndose moviendo efusivamente su manito- ¿Camus?-

-Ven aquí- Tomó a Milo del brazo, y lo jaló hacia donde pudieran halar en privado unos momentos- Argol, hazte cargo un momento-

-¿Disculpe?-

Argol no pudo replicar: antes de que pudiera hacer algo Camus, ya estaba Marchándose con Milo hacia un punto ciego donde pudieran hablar teniendo total privacidad, dejándolo a él solo con la niña.

Camille dejó de despedirse, y dio media vuelta, mirando alrededor con total calma. Después caminó un poco, buscando a Camus con la mirada y al no encontrarlo optó por acercarse a Argol.

-…¿Señor Caballero?- Llamó con mucha timidez, apenas alzando la voz haciendo que el baje la mirada.

Argol la miró, y al no saber qué decir, no dijo nada. Camille solo le sostuvo la mirada y se paró a su lado manteniendo la mirada fija en el piso y tomando nerviosamente su mano.

**·····**

**-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡TU HIJA!?-**

Con una gélida mirada Camus le indicó que si no se comportaba no seguiría hablándole. Milo supo darse cuenta de esto, y carraspeando recobró su digna compostura.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? Es decir, sé cómo-

-Entiendo tu punto Milo, no necesitas recordármelo- Camus suspiró con mucha pesadez y recargándose contra un pilar sostuvo nuevamente el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos índice y pulgar- Pasó hace mucho tiempo, cuando era aprendiz y entraba en la fase crucial de mi entrenamiento. Y, al contrario de lo que crees, si fue una relación seria. No llegó a nada. Yo antepuse mi deber como caballero y se terminó-

-¿Nunca supiste de…? Ya sabes-

-Se llama Camille-

-Dios hasta tienen nombres similares- Murmuró Milo sonriendo de lado, asomándose por detrás de un pilar, espiando a Camille.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestionó Camus alzando una ceja.

-¡Vamos, es imposible no notarlo!- Dijo, y ante la ausencia de respuestas de Camus, supo que no entendía a que se refería- Se parece mucho a ti cuando eras niño, solo que más delicadita-

-…Quizás nos parezcamos un poco- Murmuró Camus con cierta incomodidad, quitándose el casco de su armadura- …_Oh moun die_- Y sobó sus sienes con sus dedos, dibujando movimientos circulares- No te acostumbres. Esto no será permanente-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-La…madre de Camille murió y la situación es…delicada en su hogar. Emily la dejará a mi cargo un tiempo hasta que todo se calme y puedan llevarla a su nuevo hogar-

-Ah, por eso solicitaste la audiencia con el Patriarca- Milo asintiendo, sintiendo que todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Estás seguro de que podrás?-

-Ya eh cuidado niños antes Milo. Te recuerdo que cuidé y críe a Hyoga e Isaac cuando aún era adolescente-

-Sí, y, no es por criticar tu método pero…no has hecho exactamente un buen trabajo. Aunque….tomando en cuenta de que uno terminó siendo Marina de Poseidón y el otro tiene aún un severo complejo por la muerte de su madre, supongo que pudo haber sido peor-

Camus meneó negativamente la cabeza un momento, pensando que el caballero de escorpio no podía tomarse nada con la seriedad suficiente. Luego, pasó algo que ni él podría esperar viniendo de Milo a pesar de que estaba consciente de su implacable curiosidad y capacidad para inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos:

-¡Cuenta conmigo, amigo!- Y le colocándole una mano en el hombro derecho intentó salir de ese lugar para dirigirse hacia donde estaban Argol y la niña.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Escorpio?- Camus sujetó su capa y jaló ligeramente hacia atrás de ella, evitando que saliera pues esa conversación aún no había terminado- ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-No es necesario que lo pidas, en serio. Yo me ofrezco a ayudarte en esta importante tarea. Cuidar al pequeño copito de nieve no será gran problema. ¿Cuántos años tiene?- Vuelve asomar su cabeza un momento- Es pequeña…de seguro no más d años-

-Tiene 4…Espera ¿La llamaste…Copito de Nieve?- Lo miré y alzó una ceja con desconcierto.

-¿A que le queda bien?- Milo le guiñé un ojo y soltándose de su agarre se dispuso a salir de su escondite- Pues, entonces a conocer a la pequeña- Peinó su cabello hacia atrás y apenas salió dieron con que Argol caminaba por el pasillo hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Señor- llamó Argol sonriendo ligeramente incomodo mientras Camille permanecía tomada de su mano, ligeramente sonrojada, algo tensa mientras jugaba apretar sus piernitas una contra la otra-…tenemos una situación aquí-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Inquirió Camus, pensando que la cosa no podía ponerse mejor.

-…Esto…ejem…cof cof- Argol tosió desviando la mirada- La…señorita necesita…el tocador de damas cofcofcof- murmuró tan discretamente como pudo.

**·····**

_-…Valla día…_- Pensó milo cruzándose de brazos, recargándose contra uno de los pilares en la entrada del templo papal, concluyendo que no podía ser más particular, sobre todo por la pequeña niña que permanecía sentada en las escaleras a pocos metros de él jugando con un conejo de peluche que tomó de su equipaje.

En un momento Camille se distrajo dejando de jugar con el Sr. Motita de Algodón, miró alrededor nuevamente hasta que su mirada se posó en el hombre que la acompañaba.

-¿Señor Caballero?-

-¿Mnh? ¿Si, que pasa?-

-_Merci_- Murmuró ella tras ponerse de pie con algo de torpeza, acercándosele- Gracias…por tráeme en su espalda-

-De nada- Sonrió Milo mirando como ella se escondía un poquito tras su conejo, pensando en cómo tuvieron que volver rápidamente al templo papal después de que la niña fuera al tocador pues les comunicaron que la audiencia que había solicitado con el Patriarca a fin de cuentas se llevaría a cabo pues Shion se había desocupado de repente de su compromiso. En ese momento estuvieron a punto de olvidarse a la pequeña en el templo, pero gracias a la rápida mente de Milo pudieron llevársela mientras dejaban a Argol como botones, transportando las cosas de la pequeña al cuarto de huéspedes del templo- ¿Te divertiste, pequeña?-

-Oui- Ella asintió con su cabecita- Nunca vi tantas escaleras…Pero ¿dónde estamos?-

-En Grecia, en el Santuario de la Diosa Athena-

-¿Athena?- Repitió ella ladeando la cabeza- ¿Qué es…Athena?-

-Mnh- Milo lo pensó un momento, y concluyó que era mucho para una niña de 4 años- Luego te explico-

-¿Señor Caballero?-

-Me llamo Milo. No me gustan las formalidades. ¿Sabes qué? Hagamos un trato- Se agachó para ponerse a su altura, y Camille le prestó su total atención- Yo te dejaré llámame "Tío Milo", y tú a cambio me dejaras llamarte de otra forma. ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Si?- Camille ladeó dulcemente la cabeza, sonriéndole del mismo modo dulce un instante- ¿Cómo me vas a llamar?-

-¿Te gusta la nieve?-

-¡Sí!- Los ojos le brillaron de la emoción en cuanto Milo mencionó la palabra "nieve" y, entonces, él supo que era una digna hija de Camus- ¡Me gusta muchi muchi!-

-Pues bien, entonces te llamare –Alzó una de sus manos y tocó la pequeña naricita de la niña- Copito de Nieve ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gusta?-

-_Oui, oui_- La sonrisa de la pequeña se amplió más y ella retrocedió un poco colocando la palma de su pequeña manito contra la mano de milo- Me gusta mucho-

-¡Perfecto! Entonces, Copito de Nieve, será-

-Si, Oncle Milo-

Milo le sonrió, volviendo a ponerse de pie, estando perfectamente consciente del hecho de que la pequeña había tomado su mano, y no quería soltarla.

-_Algo me dice que me va a gustar tenerte como vecina un tiempo, Camille- _Pensó y al volver a verla dio con que ella estaba mirando con suma curiosidad su armadura dorada, y que con estaba tocando una de sus botas, apenas con uno de sus deditos.- ¡Jaja me siento tío!- Río, despeinándole el cabello a Camille, pensando que la cara que pondría Camus, cuando le dijera que se había autonombrado tío de la pequeña sería simplemente épica.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:**** Awwwww Camus pasó un día terrible hasta el momento y ni siquiera es medio día =( Aún tiene mucho por delante: todo un día de actividades y trabajo, está a minutos de tener la audiencia con Shion y Saori sobre la estadía de Camille en el Santuario y muchas cosas más. En el capítulo siguiente veremos qué tal le fue a nuestro acuariano favorito y a su fiel compañero el escorpión en este agitado y cansado primer día como padre. Espero que no se lo pierdan =3**

**Adelanto:**

"**Ángel de Hielo"**

**Capítulo Tres:**

**Tres Caballeros y Una Niña.**

**Fragmento:**

"-¿Cómo que eres su hermano, Hyoga?-

-Yo no me quejo. Mi maestro necesitaba ayuda para cuidarla y no me molesta que me llame así-

-Como digas, pero si intenta abrazarme no respondo-"


	4. Tres Caballeros y Una Niña

**N****/A:****Esta es la re-publicación y re-edicion de mi primer fic de Saint Seiya, creado hace ya casi 6 años. Espero poder mejorarla y hacer que todos mis queridos lectores disfruten de mis escritos tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolos para ustedes n.n**

**A partir de ahora en las notas de autor solo se responderán los comentarios anónimos, aunque sería mejor que dejaran un e-mail adjunto al review para poder responderles más cómodamente, mientras que los comentarios de otros usuarios de ff serán respondidos por la función "Reply"- Función que adoro, por cierto x3-**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Saint Seiya Omega será TOTAL, ABSOLUTAMENTE e INEBITABLEMENTE IGNORADO por lo que para lo que a esta autora concierne, no existe, ni jamás existió en el cannon.**

**Los hechos ocurridos en el siguiente fic tienen lugar año y medio luego de la guerra contra el dios de los muertos, Hades.**

"**Ángel de Hielo"**

**Capítulo Tres:**

**Tres Caballeros y una Niña.**

¡Valla afrenta a la que se enfrentaba! Quien viere a quien en otrora época fuere uno de los santos de oro más poderosos y más letales de toda la orden de los 88 caballeros de Athena, dudaría enormemente de la identidad del hombre que permanecía de pie frente al tono, sin poder sostenerle la mirada al sorprendido e intrigado santo pope así como a la princesa Athenea encarnada.

-…Ahora, que no hay más interrupciones- Shion y Saori intercambiaron miradas, debido a lo impactante de las noticias que Camus acababa de comunicarles y a la indiscreción de Kanon, una sonora carcajada tan estruendosa que Shion tuvo que ordenarle abandonar el templo papal- Princesa-

-Yo no veo problema alguno Camus- Respondió Saori, sentada en el trono del Patriarca sonriendo levemente- Claro que…-

-Se llama Camille- Respondió Camus, muy incómodo.

-Por supuesto, claro que Camille podrá quedarse aquí en el Santuario el tiempo necesario. Shion hará los arreglos necesarios para que no tengan ninguna clase de inconveniente en su estadía, ¿verdad?- Volteó a ver al patriarca, y este asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

-Se lo agradezco, señorita- Agradeció Camus y suspiró pesadamente.

-Puedes retirarte, Camus- El caballero asintió y girando elegantemente sobre sus talones procedió a marcharse.

**·····**

-Valla, entonces era verdad- Murmuró y dos pequeños deditos picaron cómodamente sus mejillas-

-No debiste haberte reído así de Camus. Tu risa se escuchó hasta Cabo Sunion- Dijo Milo y se cruzó de brazos, sin prestarle atención a como Kanon cargaba a Camille frente a él.

-Oye, me tomó desprevenido- Dijo el geminiano, y Camille apoyó sus manitos contra sus mejillas apretándolas un poco- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No todos los días Camus de Acuario aparece con un asunto tan jugosamente bochornoso como este-

-No es bochornoso, es…Solo son cosas que pasan. Tenle un poco de compasión, yo mismo podría tener Militos por ahí dispersos por el mundo y créeme, que uno me aparezca así de la nada no sería nada, nada, nada grato- Dijo y torció la boca con mucha incomodidad.

-Seeh, digo lo mismo- Respondió y tuvo escalofríos- Aunque, en el caso de Camus, no está taaan mal.- Alzó hombros- Oye, no me aprietes- dijo y la niña dejó de apretarle las mejillas tapándose la boquita con ambas manos para ocultar una traviesa risa, luego Kanon la bajó al piso dejando de alzarla a la altura de su rostro- …Igual…insisto en que no es tan malo- Comentó rascando distraídamente su mejilla a la par que la niña abrazaba tiernamente sus piernas.

Milo asintió con la cabeza, y volviendo a recargarse contra uno de los pilares dirigió su atención al cielo mientras Kanon revolvía el cabello Camille al intentar calmarla.

Apenas unos segundos momentos de calma reinaron cuando Camus emergió del interior del templo papal, atravesando las grandes puertas que de inmediato se cerraron a sus espaldas. Este miró a Milo, y antes de que dijera nada, le dirigió una gélida mirada a Kanon, mismo que no dudó en sostenerle la mirada a pesar de que Camille se había escondido tras él.

-Vámonos Milo. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí- Sentenció, y calmadamente procedió a descender por las escaleras.

-Vale, Cam- Respondió Milo, comenzando a bajar las escaleras antes de voltearse en dirección de Kanon- ¡Vamos Camille! No querrás quedarte sola con la Copia Pirata-

-¿_Copie piratée_?- Repitió, y la niña alzó la mirada, solo para ver a Kanon hacerle un gesto grosero con la mano derecha a Milo mientras se reía.

-Ve con él- La alejó con suavidad, y dándole una palmadita en la espalda hizo que avanzara hacia donde estaba Milo- Y suerte con el Cubo de Hielo, Camie-

-¡_Oui_!- Respondió ella obedientemente, haciendo reír mas estruendosamente a Kanon mientras corría hacia los brazos de Milo.

El Geminiano menor los vió marcharse, regresando al interior del templo papal pensando en que personalmente se encargaría de que todos en el santuario se encargaran de enterarse de esa novedad tan única y particular.

De seguro, ustedes lectores, se preguntaran ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de hacer esto? La respuesta es fácil: porque el Santuario es un lugar aislado, donde jamás pasa nada interesante, y donde algo raramente se sale de los estándares y de la rutina del día a día. Pero _esto _sin duda alguna, superaba por mucho todo chisme que hubiere circulado con naturalidad los últimos meses, desde el declarado noviazgo de Aioria con Marín, y las secretas visitas que hacia Docrates a la Isla donde Geist estaba recluida en sus épocas de exilio.

**·····**

Admitámoslo, siendo sinceros, _eso_ había sido algo muy raro. Pero ¿Qué podemos decir al respecto? Una situación desesperada requiere medidas desesperadas. Esto, fue precisamente lo que llevó a Camus, a hablar con Hyoga en cuando llegaron a la casa de Acuario dejando a Milo con la pequeña Camille.

Prosigamos segmentadamente a partir de este momento: Camus se llevó Hyoga a una sala privada, y pausadamente le dijo lo que ocurría y como serían las cosas a partir de ese momento, sonsacándole un sonoro **"¡¿QUE?!"** que de seguro hizo eco dos casas a la redonda y provocó una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Camus. Luego, minutos después, antes de la hora del almuerzo, Milo fue obligado a ayudar en la cocina pues se notaba que no tenía planes ni las intenciones de marcharse a su templo de momento. En ese momento Camille quedó sola, y al ponerse a explorar se topó con Hyoga en el salón de armas del templo de acuario.

Ahí, justo ahí es donde las cosas tomaron tintes muy raros.

Hyoga miró a Camille, Camille miró a Hyoga. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, escrutándose mutuamente. Hyoga fue el que dio el primer paso; avanzó hacia ella, presentándose como pupilo de Camus, y al ponerse a su altura, fue cortés y amigable al expresar sus deseos de que se llevaran bien y fueran amigos. Al extender su manito hacia ella, Camille se le quedó mirando, antes de salir corriendo en dirección de donde sabía estaba la cocina, pues en esa dirección había visto que Milo se había perdido con Camus. Cygnus la siguió pensando que quizás la había asustado, solo para descubrir a Camille escondida abrazando las piernas de Milo y preguntándole que era un pupilo.

Camus no se atrevió a desviar su atención de lo que estaba terminando de cocinar, así que solo se limitó a escuchar mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

Milo miró a ambos caballeros de los hielos, y con mucha incomodidad trató de explicarle a Camille, de manera simple y concisa que era un aprendiz. Lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero sabrá Athena de qué modo incomprensible para los adultos funciona la cabecita de una infante, pues al momento en el que la pequeña hizo cálculos y ató cabos, llegó a una única conclusión, misma que le comunicó a los mayores con una mirada brillante y una hermosa sonrisa mientras miraba a Milo:

-¡_Frère aîné_! ¡Tengo un hermanito mayor!- Y Camus escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo.

**·····**

Camus y Milo abandonaron Acuario debido a sus responsabilidades como caballeros dorados, pues tenían una importante reunión en la casa de Leo junto con los otros miembros de las doce casas, después de un incómodo y , solo parcialmente, divertido almuerzo en el cual 3 incomodos caballeros, no sabían cómo comer, ni mucho menos como actuar dado que había una infante en la mesa comiendo sentada en el regazo de milo, jugando con el tenedor y un trozo de carne, dejando en el templo de acuario a Hyoga con Camille, y otros caballeros de bronce que no dudaron en acercarse.

-Es idéntica a Camus-

Ikki no dudaba en escrutar a Camille, mirándola como a un objeto de experimentación mientras Hyoga la cargaba sobre sus hombros-

-Ikki déjala en paz- Dijo el cisne en cuando Ikki comenzó a picarle el moño en la cabeza a la niña- Shun, ayúdame- Suspiró Hyoga, pensando en la expresión de disgusto de Camus en cuando Camille hizo alarde del nuevo modo que tenía para referirse a su persona.

-¡_Frère aîné_!- Se quejó Camille, alejando el dedo de Ikki- _Ikkiou_ me está molestando-

-¿Hermano Mayor?- Preguntó Shun sentado en las escaleras.

-¿Cómo que eres su hermano mayor?- Inquirió Ikki- Así que no solo ahora te obliga a hacer de niñera, sino que también eres uno de los viejos escándalos de Camus ¿eh Cygnus?-

-Fue idea de ella- Aclaró hyoga, dirigiéndole una mirada glacial mientras Camille le abrazaba la cabeza- Mi maestro necesitaba ayuda para cuidarla y a mí no me molesta que me llame así-

-Como sea, pero si intenta abrazarme no respondo- Ikki

-A mí me parece que es una niña muy linda- Sonrió Shun con inocencia, contrastando con el ambiente amenazante por las miradas que Hyoga e Ikki se dirigían- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-¡Tengo así!- Y Camille mostró cuatro deditos- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Sabes? Eres una niña muy linda-

-¿Me pregunto a qué hora llegaran Seiya y Shiryu? Aunque a estas alturas de seguro no poder salir del templo- Suspiró hyoga, ignorando la risa nerviosa de Shun y la mirada de desaprobación de Ikki.

**·····**

-¿Y bien Camus?- Sonrió el campante y bonachón grandulón-¿Cuándo vamos a conocer a la pequeña gracia de las doce casas?-

¡Vaaaaaaaaalla que las noticias corrían rápido! ¿Quién lo habría dicho? ¡Kanon cumplió su promesa e hizo correr el rumor como pólvora! Ahora estaba media horda dorada al tanto de las actividades de la vida privada de Camus cuyas consecuencias acaban de salir a luz, el mismo mencionado caballero profundamente incomodo, y Milo a su lado negando con la cabeza.

-_En el próximo entrenamiento lo lamentaras- _Pensó mientras notaba la mirada mordaz y depredadora que Camus le dirigía a Kanon, quien estaba al otro lado del salón de armas del templo antes de que Aioria y Shura llamaban al orden, para comenzar la reunión.

**·····**

5 de la tarde en punto. Dos horas de una martirizante reunión en la que nadie pudo concentrarse porque a cada momento salía a relucir, de un modo u otro, este _pequeño_ e _insignificante_ asunto que había llevado a Camus a tener un nivel de estrés tan alto en un solo y bendito día ¡Hay del pobre caballero dorado! ¡Qué humillante a de ser para él, quien siempre procuró la discreción como una de sus virtudes y…! Bueno, ya me entienden. En resumen, para Camus esto no era nada fácil. Y Milo podía leerlo en su cara.

-Ya, ya, Cam- Sonrió nerviosamente apurando el paso para poder alcanzarlo momentos antes de que llegaran al templo de acuario- En serio vamos no puedes dejar que esto te afecte tanto- Dijo con cautela, increíblemente, y a pesar de toda su buena premeditación Camus solo le dedicó una gélida mirada por sobre su hombro- ¡Respóndeme, hombre! ¡No puedes pasártela ignorándome todo el bendito dí-!-

"_**¡Groove, Slam, Work it back!**__**  
**__**¡Filter that, Baby bump that track!"**_

-¿Qué fue ese ruido…?-

Milo preguntó, pero pareció que estaba hablándole a la nada; Camus no le escuchó, no reaccionó. Simplemente, se limitó a quedarse quieto mirando fijamente la entrada del templo del Ánfora Zodiacal.

"_**Space Cowboy just play that track**____**  
**__**Gaga in the room, so starstruck**___

_**Cherry, Cherry, Cherry, Cherry**_

_**¡Boom, Boom!"**_

-_Ah, no, no se atrevieron a hacer eso- _Pensó nerviosamente y tragó saliva- ¿Camus?- Preguntó pero ya era tarde: Camus había comenzado a caminar y ya estaba adentrándose al templo por varios metros- ¡Camus!- Corrió intentando alcanzarlo, pero era tarde Camus ya había entrado a su sala de estar.

_-Oh, tráganos, tierra- _

**·····**

-…Sabía que no debimos haber hecho eso- Murmuró Hyoga, sentado en las escaleras del templo de Acuario mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte- Conectar ese videojuego al televisor de plasma, fue mala idea pero el que ikki lo conectara a los parlantes fue peor- Y meneó negativamente su cabeza.

-No, fue tu culpa Hyoga. Nosotros no sabíamos que Camus regresaría temprano- Seiya le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y procedió a irse hacia el templo papal para visitar a Saori un momento antes de que la jornada se diera por concluida.

Milo solo lo miró irse, desde la entrada del templo, meneando negativamente la cabeza mientras cargaba en su espalda a Camille.

-¿_Oncle Milo_?- Llamó la niña después de despedirse de Pegaso moviendo alegremente su manita- ¿A _mounsieur_ Camus no le gusta _Lady Gagé_?-

Milo le sonrió nerviosamente, aun bastante sorprendido de que entre el equipaje de una niña de 4 años, los santos de bronce encontrara una _Red Box_, una famosa y novedosa consola de videojuegos; y de que en una impresionante mala combinación cósmica de elementos, se les ocurriera conectar el juego al televisor y que simultáneamente este retomara el último juego que yacía en su memoria de datos. Si, ese mismo juego en el que bailas al ritmo de la música pisando un tapete con flechas en el mismo orden que te va mostrando la pantalla.

-No Camie- Se limitó a responder mientras la niña se acurrucaba contra su espalda- Es que ha sido un día duro y Camus no está de buen humor-

-Me da miedo- Murmuró la niña encogiéndose de hombros- Mounsieur Camus, me da miedo-

-¿Oye, como puedes tenerle miedo si ni siquiera lo conoces?- Dijo Milo, y Hyoga le dedicó una suspicaz mirada de "No debes estar hablando en serio"-…Bueno, bueno, lo admito. Es….intimidante- Corrigió admitiendo que la gélida mirada que les dedico a los chicos de bronce mientras intentaban apagar el videojuego era bastante intimidante.- Pero hey….Es un buen tipo cuando llegas a conocerlo- Volteó a ver a Camille- Además es tu padre, Camie. No puedes tenerle tanto miedo-

Esperó a que la niña respondiera, pero no lo hizo. Milo suspiró y bajando hacia donde estaba sentado Hyoga le permitió tomar a la pequeña Camille entre sus brazos, se despidió y luego de prometerle a Camille que se verían al día siguiente procedió a marcharse directo a su templo para pasar la noche.

**·····**

Lo primero y lo último que tenía en su mente era una cosa: la capa blanca de Oncle Milo, mientras se perdía escaleras abajo, hasta que ya no pudo verlo más.

Abrió sus ojitos, inquieta y enfrentó un único problema: no podía dormir.

Alzó su azulada miradita por sobre las mantitas que la tapaban, y miró el cuarto que a partir de ese momento seria suyo.

Al contrario de su cuarto en su primera casa, este era mucho más humilde: era más frio y pequeño: las paredes no estaban decoradas con hermosas guardas, no estaban sus juguetes ni sus peluches, ni tampoco su caballete de dibujo con sus pinturas y pinceles colocados a un costadito en una mesita ratona. Era un cuarto, del mismo color que el resto del templo, específicamente uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, uno de los cuartos que están destinados a los aprendices del guardián del templo, tenía un pequeño escritorio colocado, un baúl puesto a los pies de la cama donde Hyoga guardó las mayoría de las pertenencias de Camille, un par de estantes vacíos y nada más.

Camille miraba la inmensidad de su nuevo cuarto, y por más que confiaba en Emily y en su criterio, no podía evitar sentir cierto miedo, pues era la primera vez que estaba durmiendo sola en un nuevo lugar y sin nadie conocido a su lado.

Se sentó en la cama, se frotó uno de sus ojitos y procedió a salirse de esta.

Sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso. No quiso ponerse sus zapatos, se froto los ojos con sus manitas hechas un puñito, y trato de acomodar la capucha de su pijama, un _humilde _y _para nada llamativo _pijama enterizo, blanco, con los puñitos doblados, y con un adorable puntillado en los bordes, con una capucha blanca y adornada con dos simpáticas orejas de oso para terminar de dar la imagen de un osito polar. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, se asomó al oscuro pasillo y avanzando lentamente avanzó hasta detenerse frente a una de las tantas puertas del ala privada del templo de acuario, misma que procedió a abrir con total cuidado.

Miró en el interior del cuarto, encontrando su decoración similar, y entró cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de si, acercándose con cuidado a la cama.

-¿Hyoga?-

El rubio descubrió su cara, encontrándose de nuevo con el pijama de osito polar que tanto le había llamado la atención. Vió que la niña le miraba con pena y mucha timidez, esos ojitos azules como pozos de profunda sinceridad así lo mostraban, y el rubor de sus mejillas era más que notorio por lo que nadie hubiera podido pasarlo por alto.

-…No puedo dormir-

No se hizo esperar más; cerró sus ojos con sueño y haciéndole un espacio en la cama, la niña procedió a meterse rápidamente, acercándose a él tanto como pudiera, como invitándolo a rodearla con sus brazos.

-Camille- La llamó en tono de regaño, pero la flamante sonrisa en cara de la niña- osito-polar hizo que no pudiera tener tan poco corazón como para decirle que no podría dormir en su cama después de esa noche.

_-…Merci, hermanito_- Murmuró ella cerrando sus ojitos con profundo sueño, apoyando su frente contra él y comenzando a dormitar.

Hyoga le sonrió un poco, cerrando cómodamente sus ojos y rodeándola con un brazo le permitió acercarse más para poder terminar de acurrucarse contra él.

**·····**

Camus cerró sus ojos en cuanto terminó de atar cabos sueltos- _…Esa niña…-_ ¿Qué podemos decir? Estaba cansado. Si, ya lo escucharon, Camus de acuario estaba cansado, no a nivel físico, pero si a nivel psicológico ¡y de qué manera por dios! ¡De qué manera! Lo único que le quedaba era agradecer que ese día ya había terminado, y que esa presencia que había sentido moviéndose en su templo, era solo Camille yendo al cuarto de Hyoga para dormir con él. Esto al inicio le extraño, pero pronto tras pensarlo le halló sentido, pues hyoga e Isaac solían hacer lo mismo con el cuándo eran pequeños.

Sin exagerar, en serio había sido un día especialmente largo y tedioso, y no podía esperar más a darlo por terminado. Solo cerró sus ojos, tomó su almohada y tapándose el rostro con ella procedió a entregarse a los brazos de la soñolencia, deseando que ella borrara de su mente, todos los incomodos momentos por los que había tenido que pasar ese día. Absolutamente, todos.

**Continuará…**

**Notas Finales:**

**¡Hola a todos mis amigos! **

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Temo que Camuchis esta pasando por demasiadas presiones y momentos incomodos solo para ser el primer dia xD Esperemos que le valla mejor.**

**Lamento mucho haberlos dejado esperando tanto tiempo por este capítulo pero es que la universidad y otras distracciones no me dan tregua xD. Ahora tengo un poquito más de tiempo libre podre intentar dedicarme a esto un tanto mas n_n Pero para compensarlos les prometo que el martes o el miércoles ya estará el nuevo capitulo listo para leerse aquí en .**

**Hasta entonces. Y muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia n_n. Los quiero **


	5. Polvo de Estrellas

**N/A:Esta es la re-publicación y re-edicion de mi primer fic de Saint Seiya, creado hace ya casi 6 años. Espero poder mejorarla y hacer que todos mis queridos lectores disfruten de mis escritos tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolos para ustedes n.n**

**A partir de ahora en las notas de autor solo se responderán los comentarios anónimos, aunque sería mejor que dejaran un e-mail adjunto al review para poder responderles más cómodamente, mientras que los comentarios de otros usuarios de ff serán respondidos por la función "Reply"- Función que adoro, por cierto x3-**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**Saint Seiya Omega será TOTAL, ABSOLUTAMENTE e INEBITABLEMENTE IGNORADO por lo que para lo que a esta autora concierne, no existe, ni jamás existió en el cannon.**

**Los hechos ocurridos en el siguiente fic tienen lugar año y medio luego de la guerra contra el dios de los muertos, Hades.**

"**Ángel de Hielo"**

**Capítulo Cuatro: **

**Polvo de Estrellas**

Jueves por la mañana. A estas alturas de su vida Camus ya podía afirmar que las cosas podían cambiar mucho en una bendita semana.

El café estaba listo. Vertió el contenido de la jarra de cristal de la cafetera en dos tazas de la alacena, una para él y otra para Milo quien parecía haberse auto-invitado a la hora del desayuno los últimos 3 días.

-¡Buenos días Camus!-

Y como relojito, ahí Milo hizo acto de presencia, de lo más campante y regalón entrando en la cocina, rodeando la mesa para tomar una de las tazas de café que Camus recién acababa de servir, y recargarse contra la mesada mientras le daba un sorbo.

-Buenos días, maestro-

Camus no miró por sobre su hombro para ver quien entraba, después de todo sabía que era Hyoga quien entraba en la cocina, ya arreglado, cargando a una soñolienta Camille, quien, al igual que los otros días, ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse su llamativa pijama de osito polar.

-Hyoga- Saludó, y colocando sobre la mesa un plato lleno de tostadas sobre la mesa, volvió a recargarse contra la mesada, bebiendo despacio su café.

Camus a partir de ese momento entreabrió sus ojos y se dedicó a contemplar el decadente espectáculo de todos los días: Milo se acercaba a la mesa en cuanto Hyoga dejaba a Camille en una de las sillas, Camille se estiraba con desesperación sobre la mesa para tomar alguna de las tostadas, Milo se las acercaba, Hyoga colocaba sobre la mesa las tazas con el desayuno que Camus debe preparar cuando le toca hacer el desayuno: té para hyoga, pues no le gusta el café negro, y té con leche para la niña.

Camus se quedó mirando las orejas del pijama de Camille, y luego bajó la mirada hacia la llamativa taza que ella usaba para el desayuno y la merienda: era blanca, seguramente una porcelana muy fina, tenía unos bonitos esgrafiados con forma de un osito polar y en el reverso de la taza el nombre de la niña.

Arqueó una ceja pensando que hacía una semana, a esa misma hora, primero se había quedado desconcertado al ver a Hyoga aparecer con una niña vestida como un oso polar, y segundo, se descolocó por igual cuando la niña se negó a desayunar en una de las tazas para te del templo, se fue corriendo al cuarto no sin antes dirigirse en dirección opuesta, y volver con esa fina e infantil taza para desayunar. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Bien…-Justo a tiempo: volvió a fingir atención hacia su desayuno justo a tiempo antes de que Milo dejara de distraerse con la adorable pequeña y volviera a su lado- Reunión Semanal- Le recordó mordiendo una tostada.

-¿En dónde será, entonces? Y no hables con la boca llena- Se apresuró a decir adelantándosele.

-En Aries. Por alguna razón Aioria decidió que Leo no era templo adecuado para la situación-

-¿Por algún motivo en especial?- Inquirió y alzó ligeramente una de sus cejas.

-Ni idea, solo Zeus o Athena en su santa gloria lo han de saber- Milo sonrió de lado, y alzó sus hombros- Aunque seguramente junto con Marín habrán hecho un desastre en el templo de leo y aun no pueden repararlo-

-Milo, hay niños aquí presentes- Le regañó y Milo desvió rápidamente su mirada, solo para descubrir que Hyoga también le dedicaba una mirada de regaño mientras, afortunadamente, Camille estaba distraída intentando ponerle mermelada a su tostada con la cucharilla.

- Ya, perdón….-Murmuró siguiendo bebiendo nerviosamente de su café.

-¿A dónde van a ir?- Preguntó Camille volteando a ver a todos los adultos- ¿Puedo ir?-

-No- se apresuró a responder Camus, con firmeza, pues no consideraba adecuado llevar a una niña a una reunión tan importante como esa, aunque fuera semanal.

-Oh, vamos Camus, no seas así- Esta vez era el turno de Milo para reprenderlo, y no solo verbalmente, sino que además le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Maestro no debería ser tan estricto con Camille- Coincidió Hyoga mientras Camille se subía a su regazo, abrazándolo, escondiendo su carita contra él, solo para espiar por sobre su hombro a Camus notoriamente intimidada-

-Si, en comparación con migo a su edad, ella es un ángel- Milo se llevó una mano al pecho e hizo un signo como si jurara que lo que decía era totalmente verídico.- Además, no tiene que estar en el mismo lugar que nosotros ¿cierto? En el templo también estará Kiki. Ambos se llevan muy bien, estoy seguro de que podrán hacerse compañía mientras nosotros estamos en la reunión-

-Mm…no estoy seguro- Respondió Camus dejando su taza sobre la mesada. Sabía que no podía dudar de los modales de Camille, en la última semana había comprobado de que no era una niña inquieta, demasiado traviesa o curiosa, era delicada y tenía buenos modales, sin embargo aún había algo que no le gustaba.

-Vamos, deja de intentar verle lo malo al asunto. Sé que Camie será buena niña, ¿cierto, petite?- Y Milo volteó a verla.

Camus lo vió, alzó una ceja y volteó a ver hacia Camille, intentando no distraerse en el hecho de que Milo tenía una desastrosa pronunciación en francés. La niña estaba espiándolo por sobre su hombro, y asintió con la cabeza con suma seguridad. La vió, y tras pensarlo unos momentos, suspiró pesadamente.

-Está bien, creo que no hay inconvenientes.- Aceptó solo para ver como Milo lo abrazaba triunfalmente con uno de sus brazos.

-Decidido, entonces. Ahora, dame más café- Y meneó su taza vacía frente a él.

**·····**

Hacía unos 4 días se habían conocido por primera vez, y fue técnicamente amor a primera vista, más por parte de Kiki que por parte de Camille.

¿Cómo podemos describir la situación? En el momento en el que Kiki, se adentró solo al Templo de Acuario, adelantándosele a su Maestro mientras regresaban de una rápida reunión sobre sus estudios con el Patriarca, y vio a Hyoga caminando hacia la cocina con Camille siguiéndolo obedientemente ¡simplemente no pudo despegar sus ojos de ella! Generalmente los aprendices están con sus Maestros entrenando en zonas alejadas e inhóspitas, o no tienen mucho tiempo libre por lo abrumador del entrenamiento, por lo que generalmente Kiki casi nunca tenia contacto con otros niños. El descubrir a Camille fue todo un descubrimiento para él, y un fenómeno del que no quería perderse.

Al inicio su animosa hiperactividad la intimidó, por lo que al presentarse tan efusivamente solo logró que la niña corriera a esconderse tras Hyoga, pero después de algunos momentos de calma Camille demostró tener tanta fascinación por Kiki y su ausencia de cejas como este por el hecho de que ya no sería el único niño en la zona de las doce casas, sin importarle que estuvieran en dos templos muy distanciados.

Desde hacía 4 días, aunque Kiki estaba muy al pendiente de sus estudios y entrenamiento, trataba de generar oportunidades para jugar con su nueva amiguita, y fue por el hecho de que no pudo tener muchas éxito en para pasar tiempo con ella, que el que Milo y Camus aparecieran esa tarde, junto con Camille le vino como anillo al dedo.

Mientras Mu los recibía, como era costumbre, Kiki brincaba alegremente al lado de Milo intentando alcanzar con sus manos a Camille, quien solo lo miraba desde los hombros de Milo y reía animadamente. En cuanto Milo la bajó al piso, Camille se acercó a Kiki, se miraron fijamente, Kiki se le acercó y mientras usaba su telequinesia para hacerla flotar, ella picaba cómodamente los puntitos en sus cejas lampiñas.

Camus habló con Mu sobre dejar a Camille en compañía de Kiki, y a pesar de que le expresó sus preocupaciones, Mu no tuvo el menor problema en aceptar al ver a ambos niños tan animosos por la presencia del otro. Entre ambos tutores les llamaron la atención, les asignaron un espacio en el templo donde podrían jugar sin molestarlos, y además les pusieron unas cuantas reglas claras para que pudieran estar juntos jugando sin que reinara el caos.

En cuanto acabó la exposición de reglas, Mu le dijo a Kiki que él al ser mayor que Camille era su responsable mientras los mayores, estuvieran ocupados. Kiki con orgullo aceptó esa responsabilidad, poniéndose en firmes y llevándose una mano al pecho diciendo que aceptaba esa responsabilidad mientras Camille lo imitaba.

Pasado este momento, Milo acusó a los otros dos caballeros de exagerados, y marchándose los 3 prosiguieron a entrar hacia donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Simultáneamente a esto, Kiki corría hacia uno de los salones del templo que usaba como sala de estudios, siendo seguido animosamente por Camille, quien no paraba de preguntarle sobre los puntitos en su frente.

**·····**

-¡Mira, mira!-

Kiki dejó de dibujar, solo para voltear a ver a Camille, quien con los crayones había dibujado algo antropomorfo amarillo con un garabaton color lila encima, al lado de otro garabato más pequeño, pero con un garabato rojo arriba.

-Valla Camille eres muy buena dibujando- Festejó Kiki reconociendo de inmediato a él y su maestro- ¿Me lo puedo quedar?-

-Oui- Asintió Camille con orgullo tomando otra hoja limpia de papel- Quiero…hacer algo para _oncle Milou_- Tomó un crayón color azul oscuro y comenzó a garabatear su melena en la hoja de papel.

-Y…yo…-le dio un par de toquecitos al papel con el crayón color celeste y- ¡Terminé!-

Camille volvió a verlo, descubriendo un precioso dibujo, de un paisaje rocoso con la Torre de Jamir en el centro, todos hecho con muchos detalles y de modo muy realista.

-Me gusta- Dijo la niña y aplaudió con sus manitos- Dibujas mucho mucho muy muy lindo Kiki-

-Gracias aunque aquí no suelen apreciar mucho mis talentos- Sonrió socarronamente y rasco su cuello con una de sus manitos.- Es todo tuyo si quieres-

-_¿Oui? _¿Me lo regalas?-

-¡Claro! Si tú me has dado un regalo tan bonito ¿Cómo no voy a darte uno?-

-_Merci_ Kiki- Sonrió Camille, bajando la mirada y siguiendo con sus adorables garabatos- ¿Qué hacen los adultos en la otra sala?-

-Es el salón de armas- Aclaró Kiki- Ya sabes, una reunión importante, secreta, cosas sobre caballeros dorados- Cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa, ahora si aburrido. Jamás los crayones habían logrado distraerlo demasiado tiempo- Y van a estar mucho rato ahí-

_-¿Oui? _–Camille alzó la vista, y al verlo en esa posición se apresuró a terminar su dibujo solo para imitarlo y ponerse exactamente como el sobre la mesa- ¿Y…que vamos a hacer ahora?- a mi maestro, el señor Mu, para reparar las armaduras dañadas….Esas cosas doradas que mu maestro, y los otros caballeros usan sobre la ropa- Se apresuró a aclarar.

-…Camille, ¿conoces las herramientas celestes?- Preguntó Kiki tras pensarlo un momento- Son las herramientas que us

-¿Se pueden romper?-

-¡Pues claro! Eso es muy difícil de lograr, pero si, si es posible- Kiki se puso de pie, y haciendo flotar a Camille la bajó de su silla- ¿Quieres verlas?-

-Mnh…no sé- murmuró Camille con inseguridad- _Mounsieur_ Camus, y tu _maitre_ no nos dieron permiso de salir-

-Oh vamos Camille- Dijo Kiki de manera socarrona, revolviéndole el cabello- No te preocupes, estará bien. Iremos, veremos un par de cosas y volveremos antes de que se hallan dado cuenta. Tenemos tiempo suficiente, esas reuniones siempre duran mucho tiempo-

-Mmm…-Camille se acomodó su despeinado cabello para que el flequillo no le tapara la vista. Miró a Kiki, miró a su alrededor y nerviosamente jugó con sus deditos- Esta bien-

** ·····**

Con un suave _clic _las luces se encendieron haciendo que tuviera que taparse los ojitos con sus manos para no ser enceguecida por mucho tiempo. Luego, cuando ya se hubo acostumbrado más a la luminosidad del cuarto abrió los ojos, y tras mirar a su alrededor no pudo evitar que su boquita dibujara una "O" del asombro.

Para la mente de un adulto un taller no era la gran cosa, pero para un infante aquel lugar era más que fascinante.

Estaba un poco desordenado, pero la verdad no importaba mucho: Camille quedó deslumbrada por las armaduras colocadas en diferentes lugares de la habitación esperando a ser reparadas, las mesas de trabajo, y por ultimo las herramientas dispuestas sobre un lienzo en una pequeña mesa cerca de una de las armaduras.

Estas eran sumamente particulares. Kiki sabía que Camille jamás había visto nada así pues eran herramientas lemurianas de oricalco especialmente diseñadas para la creación y reparación de armaduras, por lo que estaba mucho mas que divertido por la fascinación de la pequeña, la cual, por cierto, era tanta que prácticamente hacia que ignorara el resto de los muebles en la habitación: armarios, y estanterías que contenían diversas clases de objetos. Ahí fue cuando tuvo una idea fatal:

-Hey Camie, ¿quieres ver algo increible?-

Se dirigió sin pena hacia uno de los armarios, y lo abrió con cuidado. La niña dejó de distraerse con las herramientas, yde ponerse en puntitas para verlas mejor y poder caminar hacia donde Kiki estaba sacando un contenedor de cristal similar a un jarrón.

-Esto, es polvo de estrellas- Retiró la tapa de dicho contenedor, y Camille fue embelesada por el brillante y luminoso polvillo que reposaban en el interior- Sip, recién traído de Jamir. Esto es lo que se usa junto con las herramientas celestes para reparar las armaduras- Explicó e inclinó un poco más dicho contenedor para que Camille pudiera verlo mejor- El Señor Mu puede fabricar cuanto quiera, pero es un valioso e importante, por eso …-

Llegando a ese punto Camille arrugó adorablemente la nariz un momento con mucha molestia. Kiki le prestó atención por ello, luego la nena entreabrió su boquita con ansiedad murmurando un "ah-ah" mientras tomaba aire.

**-¡Nonon-!-**

**-¡Acchuus!-**

**·····**

Sabía que no había sido importante. Milo debía admitir que la forma en que Mu alzó uno de sus lunares cuando al abrir la puerta del taller descubrió a los niños en una nube de polvo de estrellas, al igual que su expresión fue épica...pero lamentablemente la situación estaba lejos de ser cómica.

-Vamos Cam- Insistió, siguiendo al caballero de Acuario por la sala de estar del undécimo templo.

-Ya no insistas Milo-

-¡No puedes ser tan malo con ella!- Se revolvió el cabello exasperadamente dejando de caminar- Mu dijo que no era nada grave. Además ¡ella es peque! A esa edad los accidentes y las travesuras abundan, ¡yo hacía cosas mucho peores contigo!-

Una mirada congelante de Camus le indicó que eso no estaba a discusión, pero a Milo le valía nabos: estuvo desde el inicio más que decidido a enfrentarse a eso desde que Camus le dirigió una mirada llena de fría severidad a la pequeña en cuanto los descubrieron en el taller, haciendo que la inocente expresión de la niña cambiara a una llena de temor y de que, literalmente, corriera saliendo del taller yendo a abrazarse a las piernas de Milo, tras abrirse paso entre Mu y Camus.

-Milo no te entrometas. Independientemente de la gravedad de la situación, ella desobedeció directamente una de mis órdenes. No puedo dejar pasar esto, es cuestión de principios y disciplina-

-¡Por favor!- Vociferó mirando al techo sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando- No es un aprendiz para que la trates así, tan rígidamente Cam. Es una niña, ¡es peque!-

-Milo, deja de llamarla así- Y se sobó las sienes, sin embargo Escorpio no bajó las tenazas: se quitó el casco de la armadura y volvió a acercársele mucho más que dispuesto a continuar con la discusión. Sin embargo Camus estaba más que dispuesto a no ceder, por más que fuera su mejor amigo.

**·····**

"_Déjala. Que duerma sola esta noche_" La orden de Camus había sido terminante. Supo desde el momento en el que entró al templo empujando suavemente pero con firmeza a Camille por la espaldita tras hacer que Milo dejara de cargarla en brazos que algo había pasado. La niña avanzaba con miedo entre sollozos y trataba de resistírsele, incluso en cuanto vio a Hyoga trató de escapar del agarre de Camus para ir a refugiarse con él, sin embargo el caballero de acuario volvió a asirla firmemente de su bracito y continuó llevándola escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto. Luego de ordenarle que la preparara para dormir, volvió para interceptar a Milo en las escaleras y llevarlo hacia otra parte del templo para discutir. Claro, no sin antes darle esa última orden.

En cuanto Hyoga vio que Milo y Camus se perdieron por las escaleras y sus gritos se escuchaban más lejanos, entró al cuarto donde Camus había dejado a la niña llorando desconsoladamente frente a la cama. Se le acercó con preocupación, la niña corrió a sus brazos con gruesos lagrimones surcando sus sonrojadas mejillitas, y mientras intentaba calmarla preguntaba qué había ocurrido.

Camille se lo contó todo entre sollozos. Hyoga la cargó en brazos, y terminó de consolarla. Mientras la niña estaba abrazada a él solo podía pensar, basándose en su propia experiencia, en una única cosa: que la situación se había puesto muy fea y que tardaría un tiempo en que Camus volviera a tratar a Camille con normalidad, pues ella había hecho algo que ningún caballero dorado toleraba en un aprendiz: mostrar desobediencia, sin importar que ella no fuera una aprendiz del Santuario.

En cuanto Camille se calmó. Tomó su pijama de osito polar de debajo de la almohada, ella se lo puso con ayuda de Hyoga, y él la acostó en la cama tratando de hacer que se durmiera a la brevedad posible. Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la niña se negaba a dormir, pues quería que Hyoga durmiera con ella. Y así se mantuvo hasta que, pasados varios minutos, Camus llamó a Hyoga y él se vio obligado a dejarla sola haciendo que llorara de nuevo.

Hyoga bajó a la sala de estar, Milo se marchaba a su templo bajando las escaleras con enojados pisotones, Camus le preguntó sin mirarlo si había obedecido sus órdenes. Hyoga asintió silenciosamente mirando como su maestro se sujetaba el puente de la nariz, luego se cruzó de brazos y cerrando los ojos suspiró pesadamente.

-Buenas noches maestro-

Se despidió pesadamente de él. Y sin pedir permiso ni nada, se marchó hacia el piso superior, entrando hacia el cuarto de Camille y cerrando la puerta.

**·····**

-Milo-

3 días habían pasado desde el incidente en el templo de Aries. Milo desde ese día no le hablaba, de hecho ni siquiera iba al templo a beberse su café. Simplemente entraba, le ignoraba, hiva hacia la mesa, alzaba a una deprimida Camille sentándola en su regazo y mimándola ridículamente le preguntaba "si ese amargado feo le había hecho algo malo". En ese punto Camus salía de la cocina ignorándole abiertamente, Camille le seguía con la mirada, y Milo bebía el café que hacía que Hyoga le preparara, aunque siempre se quejaba de que tenía demasiada agua.

-Milo-

Esa había sido la rutina desde hacía 3 días. De hecho ni siquiera Hyoga le prestaba demasiada atención como antes. Ambos, Hyoga y Milo, simplemente le trataban con resentimiento. Pero Camus, ya se había hartado, y no hiva a permitir que esa situación tan infantil se extendiera por más tiempo.

**-¡Hay!**

Como siempre una onda de aire congelante en la piel era justo lo que se necesitaba para iniciar una conversación.

-¿Quieres dejar de ignorarme, Escorpio?-

-No, y aun no me cansó de esto-

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte tan infantilmente?-

-¿Cuándo vas tratar a Camille más suavemente? Metete esto en la cabeza Camie: ella **es tu hija**- Resaltó descaradamente esas últimas palabras como si Camus fuera un retrasado mental-

-Precisamente- Arrastró las palabras un momento, molesto por la actitud de el Escorpión hacia él- Soy su tutor, no permitiré que-

-¡Ah no, lo de la disciplina no de nuevo!- Milo pasó una mano por su rostro con exasperación- ¿Qué es lo único que sabes decir Camus?- Se dejó caer con pesadez en una silla, aprovechando que ni Hyoga ni Camille habían bajado aun para desayunar- Debe haber otro modo. Ella es muy pequeña para que la trates con tanta severidad-

-Ella lo aguantara. No es de cristal-

-No es un aprendiz. Aprende a tratarla mejor-

-¿Ah si? ¿Mejor cómo?-

-¡Solo mejor! Como yo, como Hyoga, ¡como cualquier otro del santuario!...Mira, Cam, Camie te tiene miedo y-

-Hablaremos de esto luego- Dejó una taza de café frente a él, y hubo un incómodo silencio en cuanto Hyoga entro en la cocina con Camille tras él.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo está mi Copito de Nieve?- Milo no tardó en alzar a una soñolienta Camille del piso, la sentó en su regazo y le acarició el cabello mientras le preguntaba si había tenido buenos sueños.

-Maestro- Saludó Hyoga, yendo a preparar su desayuno junto con el de Camille-

-Hyoga-

-¿Cam, con quien dejaras a la enanita hoy? Recuerda que hoy toca entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo- Milo estiro los brazos y Camille le dio un sorbo a su café haciendo una retorcida mueca de disgusto al sentirlo demasiado amargo.

-Maestro, hoy no puedo cuidarla, también los de Bronce tenemos entrenamiento- Respondió Hyoga en cuanto Camus volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué?- Milo volteó a verlos tras tambalearse en la silla- ¿Camie se va a quedar sola?-

-Milo déjame pensar- Murmuró Camus, pensando que era demasiado temprano para comenzar con los típicos problemas.-… Athena asistirá a los entrenamientos nuevamente. No habrá nadie disponible en las doce casas para cuidar de Camille- Concluyó, y mentalmente se llamó idiota por olvidar tan valioso detalle.

Hyoga chasqueó la lengua, y al igual que su maestro dejó lo que estaba haciendo para intentar hallar una solución al asunto.

-…Y…¿Por qué no la llevamos?- Dijo Milo descuidadamente ante el silencio de los dos acuarianos- ¿Qué? No podemos dejarla sola- Alzó los hombros.

-No. Simplemente, no.- Negó rotundamente Camus negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué, quieres que Camille se quede sola en Acuario hasta medio día? Ni siquiera Arles dejaba solos a Saga y a Kanon cuando eran tan pequeños-

-De hecho…maestro, no es tan mala idea- Hyoga- No estamos en la arena de combate todo el tiempo, podríamos turnarnos para hacernos cargos de ella. Al menos, solo por esta vez-

Camus pasó su azulada mirada, del caballero de Cygnus hasta su camarada dorado, y por último se encontró con los orbes azules de Camille que espiaban con mucha curiosidad desde su lugar. Cerró sus ojos, y tras analizar mentalmente cada una de las opciones posibles suspiró con pesadez sintiendo migraña.

-….Solo, si ella promete obedecer todo lo que le digamos y quedarse quieta-

**·····**

Era la primera vez que Camille asistía a un lugar así. El sol brillaba fuerte en el cielo, tanto que ella para poder alzar la vista tenía que taparse el rostro con una de sus manitos para protegerse de la cegadora luz.

Como siempre, ella era el centro de atención, pero ante la evidente inconformidad de Camus con su presencia en ese lugar, la mayoría de los presentes tuvo que contenerse de volcar sus atenciones en la niña. Simplemente, se limitaron a seguir con normalidad la jornada. Algunos Caballeros estaba dispersos por las gradas junto con otros presentes, mirando los combates, mientras que un pequeño grupo se había formado para entablar conversación.

Camus se lo había tomado muy en serio y le había dado a Milo y a Hyoga ordenes específicas sobre como proseguirían los entrenamientos cuidando a Camille. La principal de todas esas órdenes, era que Camille no presenciara en ningún momento la brutalidad de los combates.

A esas alturas, Camus había sido llamado a la arena de combate para el entrenamiento. En esta ocasión, el uso de cosmos estaba prohibido. Los combatientes únicamente, debían valerse de sus habilidades físicas.

Milo había quedado a cargo de la pequeña Camille, pues Hyoga en cuanto llegaron fue llamado al palco privado junto con los otros caballeros de bronce, y era el turno de Camus de ir a la arena de combate. Su rival en esta ocasión era el temible Caballero de Cáncer, Mascara de la Muerte.

Camus había estudiado el panorama mientras descendía a la arena: Camille estaba sentada en una de las gradas de piedra calisa, cerca de ese grupo de caballeros que se entretenían hablando, Milo estaba en ese grupo de santos parlanchines, a menos dedos metros de ella. Era imposible que pudiera verlo sin ponerse de pie, y avanzar descendiendo al menos 3 niveles por las escaleras. Y, ya que contaba con la palabra de la pequeña de que sería obediente, por un momento se mantuvo en calma creyendo que al menos podría centrarse en su rival.

-¿Listos?- El guardia que hacia se juez se colocó entre Camus y Mascara de la Muerte en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente. Ellos se miraron fijamente en son de desafio- **¡Peleen!**- El juez descendió su brazo, indicando el inicio del combate y retrocedió hábilmente en un salto, justo antes de que Mascara de la Muerte, lanzara indiscriminadamente un rodillazo destinado al estomago de Camus. Él lo bloqueó fácilmente, y sin dudar procedió a contra atacar.

**·····**

-¿Tio Milo?- Una gran mano acarició torpemente su cabeza despeinandola mientras ella estaba sentada en la caliente piedra caliza- ¿A…de…banan?- Pregunto sin poder pronunciar bien del todo el nombre del genitil e inmenso hombre.

-Es Aldebaran Camie- Corrigió Milo mientras el grandote emitia una sonora Carcajada- ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Puedo pararme?-

-¿Pararte?-

-El sol me quema y quiero explorara-

-Déjala Milo- Opinó Aldebaran cruzándose de brazos- No puede ir a ninguna parte, y no creo que haga demasiado desastre como lo que pasó en Aries-

-Oye- Lo regañó Milo en cuanto percibió que las mejillitas de la niña se sonrojaban más intensamente provocando las risas del grandulón y del resto de los presentes- Claro Camie, pero quédate aquí donde pueda verte-

Camille asintió y se bajó con cuidado de su asiento, le abrazó las piernas para darle las gracias y diciéndole que era el mejor tio del mundo bajó un poco por las escaleras hasta las líneas de gradas siguientes para curiosear entre ellas. Milo la espió, y al ver que seguía aun a menos de dos metros de él volvió a su conversación.

Camille curioseó entre las gradas del antiguo coliseo, jugando con piedritas y con el polvo ignorando lo que pasaba hasta que se percató de la serie de poderosos golpes que se escuchaban haciendo eco en todo el lugar. Poniéndose de puntitas intentó ver, pero el resto de los espectadores le dificultaban esta tarea. Espió a Milo, y recordando en su promesa pensó que quizás debería quedarse ahí donde estaba y no moverse. Siguió escuchando los golpes, y sin poder resistir la curiosidad, descendió con cuidado por las escaleras hasta la siguiente línea de las gradas. Vigiló que Milo no estuviera al pendiente de ella, y bajando con cuidado las escaleras hacia un costado de las gradas, hasta que dio con la barandilla de seguridad que impedía el paso a la arena de combate metros más abajo. Infló sus mejillas, y brincando se sujetó de la gruesa baranda de piedra, luego comenzó a subir con mucha dificultad hasta que logró hacerlo. En cuanto logró sentarse bien, intentó ponerse de pie y su vista pasó fugazmente frente al escenario frente a ella y quedó embelesada.

Jamás había visto nunca algo como eso, y por sobre todo, jamás había visto a nadie hacer lo que Camus y Mascara de la Muerte hacían en la arena de duelo. Ambos se movían a una rapidez increíble, atacando, retrocediendo, bloqueando, interceptando golpes, avanzando, intentando por todos los medios posibles asestarle al otro un golpe certero. Pero…más allá de todo lo nuevo que ella estaba contemplando, fue esa fascinación, sorpresa y ensimismamiento, que la llevó a inclinarse descuidadamente hacia adelante, y a hacer que una de sus manitos resbalara, haciendo que su cuerpo se balanceara hacia adelante, perdiendo estabilidad y cayendo hacia el vacío.

**·····**

Gancho derecho. Bloqueo con el antebrazo izquierdo. Patada hacia costado superior izquierdo. Desviar con la mano derecha, retroceder, adoptar posición de ataque y contra atacar, tras lanzar un golpe cortante hacia el flanco izquierdo quitándole estabilidad.

Era difícil, principalmente porque ambos combatientes sabían leer perfectamente los movimientos de su oponente, y predecir sus próximos movimientos. La concentración era clave; Camus sabía que podía ganar, pues el perder ante un ser tan pedante y déspota como Cáncer, era inconcebible para su persona, pero en pos de ese propósito todos su sentidos, toda su atención debía estar enfocado en su rival.

Lo estuvo al inicio. Eso provocó que pudiera asestarle golpes correctos, sin embargo al estar tan parejos en habilidades, también Mascara de la Muerte logró asestarle tremendos golpes que si bien no le causaban impedimentos físicos importantes, aún su cuerpo los resentía.

Sabía que esos momentos eran cruciales, pero a pesar de todo su concentración se perdió en cuanto sintió la pequeña presencia de cierta niña moverse desde las gradas. Ese segundo de descuido provocó que su cuerpo tardara en reaccionar al momento de bloquear uno de los embates de su rival. En ese punto hizo que perdiera estabilidad pateando uno de sus pies, y tratando de ignorar el movimiento de la pequeña, se centró únicamente en el ataque.

Giro, puñetazo, patada, bloqueo, contra ataque impulsivo y violento, brecha en su defensa. Retroceder, patada al pecho.

Eso era lo que tenía que seguir, para obtener la victoria: Mascara de la Muerte se estaba enfureciendo y eso lo hacia impulsivo. Ese era la clave de su victoria, sin embargo algo tan simple como seguir ese plan se volvió imposible: paso por paso, cada uno de sus meticulosos cálculos se cumplió…pero justo en el momento, cuando Mascara de la Muerte, tras recibir sus golpes, estaba preparándose para contraatacar con toda su fuerza y violencia, y él debía prepararse no solo para recibir estos golpes y resistir, sino para desviarlos también únicamente con sus manos su mente se distrajo totalmente en cuestión de segundos.

Camille se había subido a la baranda de piedra, y se estaba inclinando peligrosamente hacia adelante, en vez de preocuparse por sentarse bien para no caer. La manito de Camille se resbalaba.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron y sus ojos se abrieron un tanto más de la cuenta, se le erizó la piel mientras sentía una rara mezcla de ira y preocupación.

El cuerpo de Camille se inclinaba hacia adelante peligrosamente, sus dos manos se alejaban de la baranda, y su cuerpo giraba precipitándose hacia el vacío en caída libre.

Ni siquiera dudó: descuidadamente abandonó su plan para obtener la tan ansiada victoria, y en cuestión de segundos, viró su rostro y torso en dirección de la niña, ya preparándose para hacer uso de la velocidad luz para lograr detener su caída.

Luego…apenas una milésima de segundos después de romper su postura, vio a Shura de Capricornio, apareciendo técnicamente de la nada tras hacer uso de la velocidad luz, extendiendo su brazo derecho tras apoyar parte de su cuerpo en la barandilla de seguridad, alcanzando a la niña en plena caída, y sujetándola por el moño y el lazo de su vestido que se ceñían en cintura, justo en su espalda, evitando que cayera.

Ni siquiera llegó a sentir ni una pizca de alivio porque Camille estuviera a salvo: justo después, sintió una fuerza poderosa y bestial que impactaba violentamente contra su mejilla derecha con tanta potencia, que no solo le obligó a girar el rostro, sino que también hizo que su cuerpo se precipitara al piso.

**-¡Se acabó! ¡El ganador del Combate es Mascara de la Muerte de Cáncer!-**

**·····**

**-¡Epa!** Eso estuvo cerca**- **Shura suspiró con alivio por haber podido llegar a tiempo- Niña, deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces….-Alzó a Camille volviendo a colocarla de pie sobre la barandilla de seguridad, sujetándola ahora con sus dos brazos- Casi te llevas un golpe muy duro ¿Estas bien? ¿Te asustaste?-

El español pregunto amablemente, sin embargo Camille no le prestaba atención: ella tenía el entrecejo arrugado con notoria preocupación, y su mirada estaba fija en Camus, quien desde la arena de duelo alcanzaba a ponerse de pie, procediendo a salir de esta junto con Mascara de la Muerte, ambos con muy malas caras, para darles espacio a los nuevos combatientes.

-¡Camille!- Milo terminó de acercarse hacia donde estaban ellos- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó? Te dije que no te alejaras tanto- La alzó en brazos sacándola de la baranda, y sin que ella alejara su mirada de Camus- Shura, gracias-

-No es nada. Milo, deberías tener más cuidado, ella pudo haberse lastimado- Se cruzó de brazos mirándole con severidad- Ahora entiendo porque jamás te dejaron tener aprendices-

-Si, Shion dijo que sería un asesinato técnicamente- Y rio nerviosamente, acercándose hacia donde Camus y Mascara de la Muerte, estaban ascendiendo hacia las gradas. Luego, de la nada, Camille se soltó de su agarre corriendo por sobre el grueso barandal de bloques de piedra.

**·····**

-Eres blando, Acuario- Ni siquiera se miraron, y las palabras de Cáncer pesaban como ninguna otra- No quería ganarte de esta manera-

Detuvo su avance un momento, dejando que Mascara de la Muerte se le adelantara para subir por las escaleras hacia las gradas, mientras bajaba la mirada sintiendo la vergüenza que acarreaba el dolor el su mejilla por haber sido vencido por un golpe tan simple. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos, e intentando tranquilizarse subió las escaleras.

**-¡…Camille!-**

**¡PAFFF!**

Escucho el ruido de un golpe muy pequeño, alzó la mirada hacia donde el lugar de donde provenía, y vió a Mascara de la Muerte, mirando con ciega sorpresa a Camille, mientras Milo la alzaba del barandal, alejándola de este mientras ella tenía las manita en alto, lista para propinar otro golpe y con sus azulados ojitos llenos de lágrimas de enojo.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Preguntó desconcertado Mascara de la Muerte, con un mínimo golpe en su mejilla.

**-¡MALO!**- Dijo Camille pataleando, intentando que Milo la soltara- **¡Nadie le pega a mi ****papá****! ¡Nadie! ¡Feo, malo!- **

**-¡Camille quieta!- **Milo la acomodó en sus brazos tan bien como pudo, logrando solo que Camille mirara con más rencor a Mascara de la Muerte y le mostrara la lengua.

A Camus se le crisparon los nervios en cuanto se dio cuenta de la raíz de todo ese alboroto y, más aún, se percató de que estaba llamando la atención de los presentes. Solo atinó a avanzar hacia Milo, haciendo a un lado tanto a Afrodita como a Mascara de la Muerte, sujetarle del brazo y llevárselo murmurándole un firme: "Vámonos de aquí, **ahora**"- fuerte y firmemente dedicado tanto a él, como a la pequeña en sus brazos.

**·····**

-¿Qué…fue todo eso?-

Tanto Milo como Camus voltearon a ver a Camille luego de que el de escorpio la bajara al piso, tras un incómodamente silencioso viaje a toda velocidad a través de las doce casas. La pequeña solo los miró a ambos notoriamente molesta, pues sus cachetes seguían tiernamente inflados y sus bracitos cruzados con fuerza sobre su pecho.

-Responde Camille-

-Él te pegó- Murmuró ella e hizo un doloroso puchero haciendo que sus ojitos se aguaran de nuevo- B-bbb…- Un dolorosamente tierno puchero apareció en su carita y ella cerro sus puñitos frotando con ellos sus ojitos para limpiarse las lágrimas- N-nadie…l-le pega a mi papá…N-no me gusta-

Camus se sopló el flequillo, frotando sus sienes y pensando en un modo más delicado para tratar con esa situación.

-Era un entrenamiento. Estaba bien- Intentó explicarse, y solo alcanzó a entreabrir sus ojos para mirar de manera severa a Camille- No necesito que te preocupes por mi Camille, además me desobedeciste, otra vez-

-Lo lamento- La niña murmuró eso, y le arrebató las palabras de la boca a Camus-..Snif, p-prometo s-ser una niña buena…-Sollozó, y bajando sus manitas lo suficiente le miró con sumo dolor- p-por mi culpa…te golpearon…Lo lamento, papá-

Desconcierto. Tanto Camus como Milo alcanzaron a intercambiar miradas, preguntándose ambos como era posible que una niña tan pequeña llegara a darse cuenta de eso. Luego el de Acuario volvió su atención hacia ella, y carraspeó ligeramente:

-Está bien. Acepto tus disculpas- Suspiró lajeramente- Ve a…Espera- Alzó una de sus cejas con desconcierto momentáneo-…¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-¿Papá?- Camille le miró de momento con el mismo desconcierto.

-Ven Camie- Milo avanzó, y volvió a alzarla en brazos indiscriminadamente.- Vamos, deja de llorar. Vamos por agua, seguro eso te calmara- La niña asintió obedientemente, dejándose llevar mientras trataba de dejar de sollozar.

Pronto Camus quedo solo en la entrada del templo, estático sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espina. La razón era realmente sencilla, pero a pesar de eso muy impactante: Era la primera vez que Camille le llamaba "Papá"

**·····**

El resto del día pasó con total calma. Tanto Milo como Hyoga, se dieron las suficientes libertades tanto como para sacar a Camille hasta Capricornio o Piscis, presentarles a sus respectivos guardianes, mimarla y hacerla jugar mostrándole simples trucos con cosmoenergia. A Camus no le importó, después de todo su ayuda era bien recibida aunque no la necesitara.

Al cabo de la jornada, Milo se marchó después de asaltarles en la hora de la cena, y como Hyoga y Camille desaparecieron en el cuarto del primero respectivamente, Camus creyó que era el momento ideal para permitirse relajarse, al menos un momento. Tomó un libro, y yendo hacia la sala de estar, se acomodó en uno de los sillones individuales sumergiéndose en su lectura por poco más de dos horas.

Cerca de las 10 de la noche, su calma se vio perturbada: el chirrido mínimo de la puerta le hizo alzar la vista, hallando a Camille semi escondida tras la puerta, ya usando su pijama de osito polar.

-¿Qué pasa?-

La niña le espió unos momentos más, se le acercó hasta pararse a un costado del sillón que ocupaba y, curiosamente, colocó sus manitos detrás de si.

-Ya me voy a dormir- Anunció de manera casi orgullosa.

-Me parece bien. Hasta mañana entonces- Creyó que eso era todo, por lo que volvió su mirada hacia el libro, pero la niña, al contrario de lo que esperaba, no se fue.

-…¿Aun te duele?-

-¿Dolerme qué?-

No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de trato. Mucho menos a que una infante se diera el lujo de subirse al apoya brazos del sillón y de acariciar su mejilla con sus deditos.

-…Ah, no- Respondió alzando una ceja, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ella se refería a la mejilla donde había recibido el puñetazo- Estoy bien, ya ni siento el golpe-

-¿Si?-

-Si- Se alejó un poco de ella, incomodo. Había algo en esa niña que lo descolocaba. Quizás era el nuevo "apodo" que él con razón se había ganado pero que aún no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar.

-Pappa-

-¿Mnh?- Ahí estaba ese _incomodo _escalofrío de nuevo.

Camille le miró, ladeando con dulzura la cabeza, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose en Camus y apoyó de manera delicada y firme sus pequeños labios contra su mejilla.

-Hasta mañana, me voy a hacer _noni- _

Camus asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose incomodo por ese, digámosle, peculiarmente infantil modo de llamar a la acción de dormir mientras ella se bajaba con cuidado del sillón y se marchaba frotando con sueño uno de sus ojitos.

-¿No vienes a camita conmigo?- Preguntó ella desde la puerta, haciendo que el primero volteara en dirección del reloj y después cerrara su libro.

-Supongo que ya es tarde- Suspirando se puso de pie, y caminó hacia donde estaba ella.

Esperó que ella se hiciera a un lado para dejarle pasar, pero al contrario ella solo alcanzó a sujetar una de las mangas de su camisa y comenzó a caminar a su par.

-Es para el otro lado-

Ella intentó girar en dirección equivocada, pues al parecer aún no tenía sentido de orientación para ubicarse dentro del templo. Subieron hacia la zona residencial, y Camille se perdió bostezando con sueño en el cuarto de Hyoga tan pronto pasaron frente a el.

Camus solo se quedó pensativo mientras caminaba a su cuarto. Se acostó y cerró sus ojos esbozando una mueca de incomodidad en su rostro, antes de alzar las sabanas con una mano y taparse con ellas, sintiendo un incómodo y odioso levísimo calor acoplarse en su cara.

**Continuará…**

**Notas Finales: ****¡Holiwis mi muy queridos amigos! =D Esta vez no tengo excusa por no haber podido actualizar mas rápido xD de nuevo cosas me superaron: la universidad, los exámenes, las vacaciones, otros tipos de ocio que descubrí, blah blah blah =P. Un montón de cosas que no vienen al caso, por eso quise compensarlos trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia extra largo para intentar enmendarme :3 Próximamente publicare un Omake, varios de hecho que espero disfruten =D Y si no saben que es un omake pues pronto lo averiguaran xD**


End file.
